Many low-velocity round weapons, such as automatic grenade launchers, require an operator to aim substantially higher than an intended target in order to account for the drop of a projectile over its path due to gravity. This often requires different aim points that are dependent on the target's range, where the different aim points are typically determined by use of a mechanical bracket with iron sights on the weapon. Using brackets typically limits the “first shot” aim accuracy since it requires the operator to first estimate the target's range and then adjust the weapon to the closest bracket crosshair increment.